


Brawl

by Stardragon773



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Cops, Crying, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gotham, Guns, M/M, Multi, Night, Running, Shooting, city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardragon773/pseuds/Stardragon773





	Brawl

The package was set.  
Wrapped close to his chest, it was.  
The package was safe, but wouldn't be when he left?  
The Waynes fell, the Malfoys would not.  
The package secured that.  
All he had to was put it down and leave.  
Simple.  
"I can't trust my people to do it, This will ensure our success! Don't you want that!?" She said, words stabbing his heart.  
"Yes," he said, no muttered, picking up his package "I'm going now."  
He left.  
Now he was at the mouth of the swears.  
Gross, the place, the smell, the intention of being there.  
He couldn't just leave it.  
It was safer this way, but the things he would miss.  
Happiness, things he could make, Something new.  
He could wake up for the package.  
If he didn't have to leave it there.  
He was at the spot.  
Put it down and leave it.  
He kneeled and placed it down.  
Heavy breath, eyes burning, he placed it on the driest spot.  
He put down the baby he had the hide from the world.


End file.
